Code: Death Note
by Siege Of A New World
Summary: What happens when a neglected beaten battered Jeremie stumbles upon the death note, what exactly will he do with his newfound power, will he fight for a better world or for his own selfish desires, come fin out. Rated T For cursing blood and gore.
1. Begining

"And that was my day." Was what a blonde boy muttered into his laptops built in microphone. Shutting the lid and tilting his head backwards, he lets out a loud yawn the exhausting catching up with his small kid like body. Stumbling out of the small computer chair the boy walked over to his single bed, then hopping in and closing his eyes.

"Why do I even bother." He said before the darkness consumed him and he fell asleep.

Next Morning

"Hopefully today will be a better day, so I can finally update my video journal with something positive." The blonde said to his empty room. He stood there for a moment lost in thought until he grabbed his small backpack and left his dorm room. It was currently 7:16 A.M perfect timing for him to get breakfast. Slinging the bag over his shoulders, he trudged down the hallway, down the stairs and walked across Kadic Campus into the small building reserved for meals.

Pushing open the green metal doors he stepped into the lunchroom and headed for the line, he came a bit earlier than most people did so the lunchroom was practically a ghost town; besides Rosa, the spunky lunch lady of course. Getting on line to get the usual slop he once again spaced out, until one grumpy lunch lady woke him out of his stupor.

"I said what do you want for breakfast kid!" Rosa said smacking together some pots and pans to make the blonde pay attention. It worked as his head shot up instantly to find the source of the noise, seeing that it was just Rosa he relaxed,

"Oh, sorry, Rosa, I wasn't paying attention, I guess I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich." She grunted then dropped the food on the gray plastic tray then pushed it towards the blonde. Smiling gratefully he walked through the long line of tables and sat down in a chair situated further back in the lunchroom.

Glancing at his watch he noticed that it was the time when most kids are supposed to set inside the lunchroom; And as if on cue the doors burst open and an influx of kids poured in pushing and shoving one another to get the best seats or best food. Ignoring them, he picked at his food for a few minutes until he heard familiar voices nearby him. Glancing upward from his now extremely cold food, he spotted the familiar faces of Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. They seemed to be engrossed in a serious conversation at a moment as they headed towards him.

"Ulrich, I'm just saying that you gotta admit Sissi is pretty hot, if she wasn't such a brat I'm sure guys would fall all over her." Odd commented

"Maybe you would since you go after anything that moves," he then playfully winked at Yumi "but not me especially when I have someone like Yumi around."

"Hey! No I don't! You just don't want to say it since Yumi was around." He then grinned, one that would put the Cheshire cat to shame "Especially after what happened in the factory between you tw-"

Ulrich clamped his hand over the boy's mouth reddening by the minute "Shut up ODD! We agreed never to mention it!"

"Mention what?" Yumi interjected while, Aelita just giggled and they continued walking continuing their playful banter; and right past a certain blonde genius. He was used to it but it didn't stop the hurt every time it would happen. "Time heals all wounds, bullshit." He muttered picking at his food with his plastic utensils. He sneaked a few glances over at the tables his friends were sitting at like he usually did and like usual they were joking around and having fun, Odd had just said something funny because everyone was laughing like they just heard the best joke ever. This usually happened most days from what he observed, but today was different, after wiping a tear from her face from laughter, Aelita opened her eyes and caught his glance, her face immediately darkened and she turned away, resuming the previous conversation she was having.

He turned his head back around quickly and looked down at his now cold and probably stale food. He was contemplating eating it or not until three shadows appeared above him. There were his "bullies" you see now that Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi didn't hang out with him anymore he was fair game for anyone, they usually got him in the halls, but today they seemed to gather the balls to torment him in public.

"Hey Einstein" the first boy sarcastically said to him

"…" Jeremie tried to ignore the boy's attempts to mess with him adjusting his glasses and taking small breaths.

"Flick" Black wired glasses flew up into the air and hit the concrete smashing on impact with the hard surface. Everyone in the lunchroom turned their attention to the source of the noise, even them. (A/N: the old gang you know Odd, Aelita etc)

Grabbing the collar of his shirt the bully pulled him up at least 3 feet into the air so they had eye contact, the bullies eyes bore into his with such ferocity and hate. After a few seconds of silence he said

"I was talking to you loser, now then where is my homework?"

_Shit, I knew I was forgetting something last night! _

Twiddling his fingers together he weakly replied "Oh, well, you see, I kind of forg-"

"UGHRAA" He screamed after receiving a swift punch to the ribs followed up by more and more blows, he couldn't hold on, he felt his eyes rising to the back of his head and the grip on him loosening. When he hit the ground, his head turned to see his "friends" they were just watching intently expressionless, no laughing, and smiling. The darkness was now completely clouding his vision, he heard his bully say something he couldn't understand. The room spun around and his eyes closed.

"Nghh" He moaned, his vision was blurry and his sides felt as if they were on fire, while his eyes adjusted to his surroundings he propped himself up with his elbows and noticed he was floating. When he finally blinked away the last bits of sleep, he noticed that he was in what appeared to be nurse office and he was on the small wheel able bed. Jumping off the bed he felt a sharp pain in his left side and only then remembering the events that landed him in the office. Once the pain subsided he scanned the room for anyone, it turned out it was empty, he was about to leave until he noticed a sheet of paper on the desk, he picked it up squinting to read it without his glasses.

_Sorry Jeremie but I had to pick up something, you can leave once you wake up just take it easy, I left a note for you to hand into the principal office for an excused absence._

_-Nurse Yolanda_

"Great, another person who doesn't give a damn about me." He picked up the note and exited the nurse's office and was headed out the building until he bumped into a similar pink haired girl and blonde.

Unfortunately he couldn't see who they were since his glasses were gone and he was still in a haze from crashing "Oh, sorry… um what's you're name?" he asked scrambling to help her pick up her items.

Upon hearing her voice he knew exactly who she was, he looked up shocked. Aelita didn't take it very well and retreated behind Odd's back

"Get out of here," He snarled at Jeremie pushing him back making him fall on his ass again

"I didn't even do anything! What do you want from me?"

"We all just want you to disappear like a bad memory, so why don't you just transfer to a school for brains or something!"

At a loss for words he glanced at Aelita who was still hiding behind Odd's back

"Do you feel the same?" he asked his voice barely audible

She nodded

He snapped

"Of course, I pretty much give you a life, save the world and deprive myself of sleep to be treated like this, you know what... just forget it, just forget it like you forgot me!" He screamed pointing a shaking finger at her "The sight of you makes me sick." Pausing for a brief second to register their shocked faces he turned and left, but as he was leaving, he made one more comment "I hope you fade into nothingness like your father." He opened the door and left the building.

Rain, it was raining, but he didn't care, there was only one place he could go now. He ran out into the forest his visibility cut greatly by the slight fog his hair covering his eyes and his lack of glasses. Thankfully, with his mental map of the area he found what he was looking for, the sewer grate.

Pulling it open the blonde descended the steel bars, jumping down to finish off the last three. Looking over his side, he saw his scooter, without a moment's hesitation he hopped aboard it and pushed with his entire might heading to his safe haven.

A small grate on the surface moved and a boy emerged from it, having deposited his scooter at the other end of the tunnel earlier he ran through the heavy rain and occasional flashes of thunder across the large bridge to the factory.

Stepping inside the opening in the factory he hopped down the rope landing in a way that would put star athletes to shame, wasting no time he ran to elevator inputted the key code and entered heading down, to his lab.

The elevator opened and he just stood there inside staring at it. The supercomputer, the one they shut down two years ago today. He walked over it tracing the lines with his moist fingers, feeling the hard texture of it, relieving single memory of the fight against X.A.N.A.

Opening his eyes he realized that he must have been down there for a while since a hour passed, climbing back into the elevator he pushed the button and exited the factory.

Stepping back out into the rain, he ran again and slipped.

He grunted as his body hit cold wet concrete. He laid there unable to move from the pain, and as he was about to get up he felt something hit his head. It was a… book? He took the book and put it between his armpit for protection from the rain and rain back to Kadic Campus.

Stepping back into his dorm room he grabbed a change of clothes and place the book on his computer desk. He held the book close and read the title on the black notebook.

_Death Note_


	2. Awakening

"_Today was a pretty bad day, but I did find something interesting. I found a book called the death note, to be reasonable I was skeptical at first and thought it was some sort of sick joke."_

"Death note?" he said to himself still looking at the book in shock "this must be some kind of sick joke or something." Grabbing the book with his left hand, he threw the book into his wastebasket. For the next twenty minutes, the book was on his mind even though he tried to ignore it, the inward battle he was having was intense indeed.

"Maybe I should give it a chance at least and see what it does." He reasoned with his brain

"No it has to be fake, I mean what the hell is a death note?"

"True it's hard to believe, but after the whole lyoko thing I think I should be more open minded."

He headed back to the wastebasket and fished the book out; he placed it on his desk again and went into his closet to get his spare pair of glasses that he had forgotten about.

The blonde walked back over to his desk and sat down kneeling over the book and read the title once more.

_Death Note_

"Here goes nothing."

Opening the book, he noticed that the inside was also black and there was white text along the pages.

_How to use_

"A user manual? Okay then"

He sat there for the next 10 minutes the moonlight reflecting on his glasses as his eyes bore into the pages of the book.

_1: The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

_2: This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_3: If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

_4: If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. _

_5: After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

"These are… rather detailed for just a joke,"

6. The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

7. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death/shinigami.

8. The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

"Heaven and Hell huh… there are a lot more rules, looks like tonight is going to be a long night."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* His head shot up like a firecracker and he threw the death note back in the wastebasket. He placed the origin of

"Now who could that be?" He thought tapping his index finger on his chin thoughtfully

Opening the door, he saw someone he did not want to see.

His "bully"

Great

Figuring he'd test the waters he decided to probe for information "Oh, um, hey what brings you here?" apparently this didn't work since his "bully" frowned

"My homework, remember, before I left the caf I told you I'd come for it now, do you have it or not?"

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Yeah I have it just wait here for a second and I'll get it for you."

The bully nodded and he closed his door, his head was killing him looking for a solution. He paced around a bit thinking and thinking but there was no hope, he was fucked unless. His head automatically turned to his wastebasket where the death note was, maybe just maybe. He dived for the book and opened it past the rules section to the first blank piece of paper. Grabbing the pencil behind his ear he wrote down his bullies name.

"William Dunbar" Was now inscribed on the top left corner of the sheet of paper. At the same time, his door burst open and William came in.

"Stop stalling where is it now!" He snarled grabbing Jeremie by his collar

Struggling and kicking the air trying to break free he looked at William, if the notebook didn't work he was fucked, William looked like he was stoned and likely wouldn't let go of him until he was dead, His eyes were glazed and he was jumpy hell and he was also muttering curses.

Jeremie went limp knowing it was a futile and looked at the small clock mounted on his wall, watching the hand tick.

35...36…37…38…39

He was losing air too quickly, was about to pass out he gave up, and let the darkness begin to wash over him

40.

The grip on his body loosened and William fell to the ground clutching his heart screaming in pain.

The notebook worked.

He stared for a bit watching him snivel and squirm begging for help, he watched with pure satisfaction on his face as he watched him die.

Then it hit him.

Wait, he is dying in my room

Oh

Shit

Grabbing his cellphone from his pocket, he called the ambulance feigning terror

"Hello what is your emergency?"

Putting on the best façade he could he started to speak "Okay, well I'm a student at Kadic High Campus and my friend has just collapsed grabbing his heart, he's still screaming! I think he's having a heart attack or something, I need someone to help now."

"Roger that, were sending someone now please try to find a way to get the boy outside." The operator hung up

He slowly closed the lid of his phone and glanced over at William who was barley moving or making a noise. His breaths were shallow and spaced out excessively far to be natural. His felt his lips twitch a bit upwards to make a smirk and his usually hollow blue eyes basked in light. His moment was cut short when someone burst into his room

It was just Jim though "Belpois Keep it down in he-" he was cut off by the sight of William on the floor not moving.

"Jim he's having a heart attack! I called the ambulance and told them, I need you to take him to the front of the building and meet them there.

Jim slung William over his shoulder and ran to the door, but paused for a moment and turned his head to Jeremie "We'll talk about this in the morning." And with that he left Jeremie just standing there in his room admiring the quietness of the night.

"_But the book isn't a joke, I used it today on William; I didn't expect it to work but it did, they took him to the hospital about an hour ago, but I already know that he's long gone by now. I should feel bad but I don't, maybe it was because I got rid of scum like him and not a real person with goodness in there heart, after all he was better off dead he didn't do anything but make life harder for others. Yes, the world would be better without people like him, they always hold back everyone. I used to be powerless in front of those people, but now, I can get rid of them like the insects they are. They're the reason why people get killed or hurt. People like that don't deserve life._

_I'll kill every single one of them, anyone who corrupts the world anymore, and once there gone, I will become the god of the new world." _

He hit the end button for the recording and put the file in his encrypted folder. Shutting the lid of his laptop and being enveloped by the darkness. He let his hang back, but instead of sighing like usual.

He laughed, and laughed and laughed

One that could pierce past the heavens.

Knowing what his destiny now was.

Tomorrow it would begin.

The old Jeremie was dead.

No not dead, he was asleep the whole time

and he had just woken up

Jeremie has awoken.


	3. Confrimation

**A/N: This chapter is going to be short, I'm swamped with homework right now I have 3 AP classes. So yeah I was also distracted when I wrote this so sorry if it sucks. I may redo it if asked. P.S Jeremie will be OOC in this, at least I think he will be, but considering he has the power to kill anyone now I think he should be more confident. I don't know you judge. Next chapter might take a long time but I plan on making it 4k+ words major plot+Jeremie development.**

Would all students report to the auditorium after breakfast for a short announcement. Afterwards report to class.

'Could this be about Dunbar' I gave a small shrug and kept walking through campus not as if they could catch me anyways, no evidence at all I think that's what I like the most about the death note.

I walked into the cafeteria and got a few stares, which was expected, especially after the spectacle provided by the late _Dunbar_ yesterday. Ignoring them like usual I made my way to the lunch line, which was surprisingly empty, I got a bagel with cream cheese some milk and two pieces of Canadian bacon.

Let me repeat that

**CANDIAN BACON**

Honestly I think it's the worst thing ever invented, we are not even in Canada that's the funny thing, oh well it was this or turkey bacon which is like eating the keys to my keyboard. I headed to the 2nd to last row and the caf and actually began to eat my food.

That's right, I feel that good.

My good mood didn't go sour even when my old "friends" passed by instead I just gave them a small smirk which didn't go unnoticed. Saying they were unnerved by this is an understatement; I guess no ever expected little old pussy Jeremie to do anything remotely "badass".

Just as I started thinking about the death note, I wondered what William was thinking about in his last moments. I think it's rather interesting when someone is in immense pain their mind accelerates to the point where they can see images spontaneously and vividly. The human psyche is rather interesting isn't it?

_*Bring* *Bring*_

Was I really sitting there thinking for that long? I mentally shrugged and held the last slimy piece of the nasty substance known as Canadian bacon and dropped it into my mouth.

I actually think it tastes better cold.

I headed into the big auditorium that the school almost never uses cutting through the girl's dorm to make it early, I wanted the best seats in the house for this show.

I stepped inside the auditorium and I think my eardrums were ruptured upon my entrance. The students were that loud their curiosity showing through the multiple conversations I could overhear. I walked up to the front few rows and saw the old gang sitting there.

Good I want to gauge their reactions.

I sat down on the left of them, if any of them saw me they didn't show it which is fine by me. I crossed on leg over the other in the "girl position"

What, it's a lot more comfortable then the guys position, sure I felt a bit squished, but my limbs are far from stretchable if you get what I mean. Anyways back on topic at hand.

The school chancellor Mr. Delmas walked on to the stage, which I would have to say, was in great condition. It looked to be made out of some of the finest woods and the lines were perfectly symmetrical separating the wood without a flaw in sight, the artwork on the side and burgundy curtains looked stunning. I don't see why this place isn't used more.

Oh, I drifted off into though there for a second. Then again, nothing interesting is happening, just Delmas trying and failing at controlling the students.

I know what you're thinking, how am I thinking so clearly over all the noise, well I have one word that can answer that question, Odd.

"nuff said"

"_Ahem" _Delmas began trying to speak over his students and failing again

Oh, I almost forgot the assembly.

"_I WILL EXTENDED CLASSES IF YOU DON'T CEASE AND DISSIT WITH THE TALKING"_

Predictably, that shut everyone up.

"_Anyways" _he began _"This isn't easy for me to tell you but… You're fellow classmate William Dunbar died last night of a sudden heart attack." _He paused for a second to let everyone digest the new information whilst I was biting down my lip to fight off a smirk. I did however, take this time to gauge the reactions of the "gang".

Aelita looked saddening her reaction was expected; I also noticed a gleam of suspicion in what I'm not sure. Moving on I looked at Ulrich, his expression remained stoic, after him and Yumi got together and William gave up they became halfway decent friends. Boring, moving on. I looked at Odd next, he seemed deflated and sad about the news, he'd bounce back soon anyways.

Last but not least Yumi

There was a mixture of emotions shown in her eyes. Grief, sadness, anger, and something else even I could not read. Satisfied I turned back to Delmas, I now had irrefutable proof that the notebook worked since Dunbar didn't live the heart attack.

I tuned out the rest of Delmas speech about how he will live on in our hearts and other nonsense like that.

What should I do now, I said I was going to clean up the world from the filth of scum like Dunbar, but how should I go about it? Is this really the right thing to do? No, I'm sure I did the right thing. I got up and left after finishing my inner monologue. I pushed the doors open and walked into the courtyard.


	4. Trails

**A/N: A user named OhJay asked some good questions in his review that most of you may be wondering yourselves. Here is my reply, to read his questions look at the review section.**

**I missed your review earlier, but I read it this morning and have been wanting to reply since. For the first point I will get into that later just as you assumed, now for the second point.**

** You have to consider the differences between Jeremie and Light, Light never had problems of any sort. No one bullied him he did well and was praised, sure he was bored but that was about it, he didn't have any real stress before the notebook, furthermore he was athletic, seriously Light had a perfect life, so perfect that it was boring. If anything Jeremie would be more like Mikami. **

** Now Jeremie, he had no friends prior to Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita, he was not athletic and besides his academic achievements he had nothing. It could even be said that Jeremie felt unloved and uncared for. Then lyoko happens which shows him go crazy becoming an insomniac and what not. Light was just as devoted if not more so than Jeremie and even he rationalized his time giving the notebook no more then a hour or two. Jeremie never didn't have to go all night, he could've asked for help, etc, he chose not to. And this was all for Aelita, now imagined if she dumped him for someone else and everyone decided to leave him, *boom* there goes the sanity. Those scars must run incredibly deep on someone like Jeremie, added with the beatings he received for a year (remember he's fifteen in this fic) because he didn't have Yumi/Ulrich as friends anymore would just increase his feelings of resentment and hatred. He would most likely begin to hate human interaction and with all that free time he must do something, knowing Jeremie he would try to get his mind off of the gang and try to direct his hate at something else. This turned out to be criminals, this makes sense because he was also bullied daily, wishing death on his tormentors and those like them.**

** That to me is the difference between Light and Jeremie, hypothetically speaking of course.**

** .3 I have no idea why I did that, just giving it a try I suppose. I think first person would be better for this story, but I have no idea on how to write first person. **

**One more thing, this story will not be a copy pasta of death note, it will be completely different aside from the key aspects of the story that are needed. Also, don't compare characters to each other. Any who, I've rambled on long enough enjoy the new chapter**

Repressing the laughter that threatened to bubble up after a short period of chuckling, Jeremie decided it would be best to retire to his room for now and plan his next move seeing as he had the entire day off because of William's death. When closing the door he made sure to listen for the click, he surely wouldn't want to be disturbed, he had work to do. Satisfied with the level of privacy he had he walked over to his dresser and yanked it open with such force it almost broke the hinges keeping it in place, wasting no time he grabbed the notebook and set it down on the desk skipping past the rules section straight to the first piece of paper. He grabbed a pen from his coffee mug filled with all sorts of writing utensils and brought it down next to the paper. He then grabbed his laptop, pulled it over to the left side of his desk next to the notebook, and began a Google search for the top 10 criminals reading over their many crimes.

'This is what I'm talking about… this is the filth of the world! It's them! They contaminate society and we are powerless to stop them… But no more… where the police have failed I will note… with me around justice will be inescapable'

Just as he began to write down the first name he heard a knock, he threw the notebook back inside the dresser and walked over to the door, slightly creaking it open trying to see who it was. And just as he thought nothing else after the notebook could surprise him, he found something that could.

His old friends had come out to play apparently.

They stood there, Aelita looking at the floor twiddling her thumbs and standing away from the door obviously not wanting to be a part of this conversation, Odd looking at Jeremie with a look of disdain standing next to Aelita, Ulrich, gave him a look of indifference and stood to the left of the door but still visible and in front, the one who knocked on his door Yumi looking him straight in the eye with the same emotions that she held in the auditorium except there was a new one. Apprehensiveness.

Not knowing what to do he decided to let them do the talking, they were visiting him after all. Yumi tried to start a conversation with him a few times but chocked each time not knowing the right words to begin with. Getting bored quickly with this surprised visit Jeremie did the best thing he thought possible.

"Well it was a total pleasure speaking to you guys, but…" he began every word dripping of sarcasm "it seems like you're done so…" he made a move to close the door but it was stopped by a foot, Yumi's foot. He looked back at up her his brow raised.

"Look, Jeremie, I, no we wouldn't bother you unless it was something important. I know you want to close the door on us but we need your help. It's about William.

'William! No they can't know right, it's impossible, just calm down and see what she says, you can do this.'

"What about William?" Yumi was about to respond but Odd stepped forward and squatted until his head was at Jeremie's level with his arms against his sides, kind of like a chicken stance

"Are you fucking with us Einstein? William has a heart attack and dies, that is unbelievable. He was on the track team, ate healthy and worked out constantly! How the hell does someone like that have a heart attack all of a sudden?"

"Well, it could have been stress-related."

"And why would pretty boy be stressed out Jeremie?" Yumi asked

"Well… a lot of reasons, for one, he was taken over by an insane computer program, toyed with by his love interest who treated him like dirt the whole time." He glances over to Yumi then back to everyone else. "Then he never got to fight X.A.N.A and get revenge and to top it off we didn't even invite him to turn off the super computer with us. I don't know about you, but that sounds really stressful. But hey, what the fuck would I know right?"

He paused for a moment letting everyone take in what he had just said; he noted they were not leaving so he decided to see what else they could want

"Okay, I'll bite, what do you guys want?"

Aelita stepped forward past Yumi

"We want to check the supercomputer for any signs of X.A.N.A, just to be sure that he had nothing to do with this"

"Really," He pinched the bridge of his nose and held his head down a bit "I expect a stupid suggestion like that from Odd, but you? Really, that makes no fucking sense."

"Don't talk to her like that" Odd yelled getting closer to Jeremie until he raised his hand up signaling him to stop

"Okay, let's look over your theory and expose the plot holes. For one, X.A.N.A is dead and we have no reason to believe otherwise, secondly if he has the ability to kill then why William?"

Aelita and the others stared at him dumbfounded for not thinking of it sooner, getting the reaction wanted, he continued.

"Why not me, Or Aelita, we were obviously the most important players, or hell why not all of us? William was on lyoko as well so if we were immune then he would have been as well seeing as how he spent months there without leaving once."

"That may be true, but it wouldn't hurt to look now would it?" Ulrich said

"Fine, I don't care. Go on your wild goose chase; just leave me out of it."

"We would've if you didn't change the password to the elevator!"

Jeremie looked back to his room and tried to make up his mind on what to do

"Fine… let's go if you guys want to check so badly, just give me a minute."

They walked in silence, the _traitors_ on one side and Jeremie on the other walking toward the oh so familiar manhole. Ulrich, being the one ahead of them opened the manhole and gestured for Yumi and the others to proceed. Mounting their modes of transportation, they traversed across the sewer relatively quick emerging from the manhole opposite to the one they had entered just moments ago. While the others though about what they would do in the event that X.A.N.A was alive all Jeremie could do was think about who was next and what kind of death to give them, how he would take the world by its reins and become its god.

"One moment," Jeremie said starting to hit numbers down on the pad his body moved to the left so the others could see what he was typing, once a *bing* noise sounded he turned back to the others

"Did you all see the new password?" They all nodded "Good well I'll be heading back now, if you need me, do hesitate to call." With that he turned around and began to walk away

"Wait!" he turned around finding the source of the voice being Aelita he replied

"What is it?" he eyed his watch nervously

'how dare she interrupt me, I have work that needs to be done?' he though angrily

"Don't… Don't you want to check it out with us or anything?"

He sighed "And why would I want to do that? Like I said, you won't find anything." Noting the fact that she wasn't responding he took the opportunity to leave, after all he had work to do.

The gang minus Jeremie sat there bored while Aelita, having turn on the supercomputer began scanning for any signs of X.A.N.A. Everyone was silent even Odd, they were to nervous, what if X.A.N.A was back? What would they do, Jeremie probably wouldn't help them and sure they could turn off the computer again, but if he was the cause for Williams untimely demise then what could would turning it off do? Yumi then cut the silence like a knife.

"I don't get it" She simply stated

"Yeah, me neither how could X.A.N.A come bac-"

"No," Yumi cut him off "Ulrich, that's not what I mean, what I was talking about was Jeremie's recent behavior"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's all think about it for a second, Aelita!" she motioned for her to come over to them when she sat down she cleared her through and began "Okay guys, we all know when it comes to X.A.N.A Jeremie has OCD. I just don't think there's anyway he would look at the possibility of X.A.N.A coming back so calmly unless he knows something."

"Wait," Odd interrupted "Maybe he doesn't care anymore because we aren't friends"

This time Aelita interrupted "No, even during times when he was angry with us he did everything in his power to stop X.A.N.A never taking a break to make sure that everything was fine. I'm not saying Yumi is right, but what I am saying is that the way Jeremie has been acting is anything but normal."

"Oh, I get it!" Odd said as he smacked a hand on his forehead sheepishly smiling

"Anyways," Ulrich began "you think Einstein knows something that makes his sure X.A.N.A isn't coming back."

"Yes, I think we should investigate for a while just to be sure," she put her arm forward her hand stretched open "agreed?" she asked the others

They nodded and all put their hands in then chanted "Break!"

A few minutes later they walked across the bridge heading to the manhole, Yumi walking a bit slower than the others mulling over what Ulrich had last said, while it sounded right she also had a bad feeling about it.

"_Anyways," Ulrich began "you think Einstein knows something that makes his sure X.A.N.A isn't coming back."_

'_I don't think the answer is that simple Ulrich"_

Meanwhile just a short distance away a blonde haired boy sat lazily on his chair head slumped back and both arms flailing in the air slowly, his face showed he was in bliss. A black notebook was a few inches away completely bare. Save for one page, filled with names starting for the top left to the bottom right accompanied by a pencil only a few centimeters away the point burned out.


	5. Ploy

**Time:11:42 P.M**

**Place:?**

Two figures slowly approached a rundown looking abandoned warehouse their silhouettes coming into view for a split second and gone the next. One figure was tall muscular with broad shoulders and a bodybuilder's physique most likely a male. "Cassidy!" The first figure whispered to his left where the second figure was. She was small maybe about 5'7 at most with a slim figure wearing a black stealth suit. Her orange-brown locks splayed in different directions on her back held together by a blue scrunchy. "Yeah Bruce?" she whispered back.

"I'm going to get closer hide behind that rock," He points to a big rock that was about 3 feet tall and 5 feet wide "cover me if things go sour." She nodded and ran over to the rock crouching down and mounting the sniper rifle that was on her back. She adjusted her sights to the slightly illuminated warehouse door and gave Bruce small thumbs up.

Bruce pulled his small mask over his wild violet hair and gulped, beads of sweat forming all over his bodies along with Goosebumps. Using his training he tiptoed over to the door staying the nighttime shadow pressing his body against walls and hiding between anything he could find.

Finally, he approached the door from the right side and used two fingers to single Cassidy to be alert, she returned the gesture and he took a deep breath. He stood in front of the door pulled his left leg back slamming it into the door with his full strength making it cave in.

He pulled out a small pistol he was carrying and craning his neck around peaked into the warehouse. It was linear, straight in every way. There were barrels in rows hoisted in the air by some kind of steel bookshelf. Peering into ever location that could be used to hide and finding nothing Bruce walked back outside and beckoned to Cassidy to join him. Together they walked across the threshold slowly approaching another door.

"Hey Bruce," Cassidy began "Do you hear that coming from the opposite side of the door?" She questioned

"Yeah" He replied "It kind of sounds like… _static?_" he finished showing a confused expression

"I wonder what's making that noise"

Bruce stood in front of the door and lifted his leg up to kick the door in "Doesn't matter, we have a job to do."

The door forcefully flew to the side the wood letting out a loud cracking sound, pieces of wood flying all over the room. Looking over the room, he noticed that the sound was coming from the television, seeing no one he called over Cassidy. She entered the room and stood next to him.

"Check the other rooms I'll look for clues here, shout for me if you need me."

She nodded and tried to seem confident but he could tell she was nervous, he could see it in her eyes. Before she walked off her gave her a reassuring pat on the back and began his search. First Bruce turned off the television seeing as it was just a needless distraction. He began scanned the room. It was a small living room a small chair that looked comfortable, a couch with a bookcase filled with books behind it, the television of course being in front of the room to the left of the door, he then looked upwards, there were several stains on the ceiling that looked like a conjunction of foods then at the small ceiling fan with lights attached to it which was slowly rotating creating what would be a pleasant breeze if the room did not stink as badly as it did.

He was about to turn around and search another room when he heard a scream. His head shot like a firecracker and he nearly tripped over some of the trash on the floor of the room. He tore through the rooms looking for Cassidy, knowing that the scream belonged to her.

Finally opening the door to what appeared to be a bathroom he saw Cassidy on the floor in fetal position, he rushed over to her kneeling down on one knee so they were eye to eye.

"Cassidy what the happened!"

"T-The shower." She whispered grabbing onto the upper part of his suit her hands trembling the whole time her terror-stricken eyes focused on him.

"What's in the shower?"

She stayed silent muttering incoherent phrases to herself. Bruce realized he wasn't going to get an answer from her so he got up a couple of his bones cracking and slowly walked over to the shower that was covered by the curtains.

He pulled out his pistol in his right hand and yanked the curtain open with his left. The image he saw would stay with him forever.

Their target Noel Cunningham the #2 deadliest man in the world in a puddle of his own blood in the shower, his eyes open and instead of his green eyes being shown they were a sickly grey white. Bruce stood there paralyzed until the stench hit him; he covered his nose with his left hand then placed his gun back inside his holster with his right. He bent down, picked him up, and brought him back to the living room placing him on the couch while Cassidy followed slowly behind. He did not bother checking his pulse knowing he was already long gone. Bruce and Cassidy then went outside the warehouse and Bruce called the paramedics. After he finished making the call, Cassidy came close to him and he hugged her cradling her in his arms until the paramedics came a few minutes later.

After the paramedics took Noel away, Bruce received a call from his superior.

"Bruce, you never contacted us, are you and Cassidy alright?"

"Yeah," He replied despondent

"And Noel?" the voice asked

"Dead." He replied in monotone

"What! What do you mean by dead!" the voice questioned

"Just what I said, we came in and found him dead in the shower of his hideout."

"Cause of death?"

"Heart attack." He replied and then cut off the call walking over to Cassidy where she sat down on the grass and stared into the night sky together.


	6. Reminiscence

**A:N/ Personally I am not pleased with this chapter, but it wasn't really planned. It isn't that long either I whipped this up in half an hour though. Sorry. I want to make longer chapters but school is a bitch especially with all the A.P classes I have. Still try to enjoy, this is after all the flashback chapter, well part one of it anyways which explains why Jeremie is being shunned. I Might edit this chapter to add 1000+ words of additional content later if I can find time. Later.**

In the middle of the night, a young boy laid in his bed vigilantly fighting against the nightmares, no, the dreary images of his past. He occasionally tossed and turned every so often with a deeply pained expression on his face.

"_Hey Aelita," Jeremie said looking at her from over the breakfast table "want to do something later on today?" He asked nervously. When she did not reply, he quickly added, "Anything you want to do is fine with me since we don't have to worry about X.A.N.A anymore."_

_Jeremie knew something was amiss when she looked down at her tray and poked her food with her fork "Sorry Jeremie, but I have plans today." She mumbled. Jeremie sank back into his chair at her answer "No… its fine… another time right?"_

"…_Right" She responded drearily refusing to make eye contact with him. Jeremie turned his head to the side when he felt pressure being applied to his shoulder only to see Ulrich give him a weak smile. At first Jeremie thought this action was meant to console him, but the guilt in Ulrich's eyes told him otherwise, he would have looked longer if Ulrich had not turned his head back around to continue his previous conversation with Yumi._

_A few minutes later, the bell signifying the beginning of first period rang and as the group grabbed their belongings to leave the lunchroom something that Jeremie's subconscious had picked up worried him. Maybe it had been a trick of the light, but he could have sworn when Aelita turned him down Odd smirked. He quickly shook off those thoughts and left the cafeteria with his four best friends._

…

"_Hey Ulrich!" Jeremie yelled running frantically to keep catch up to his older friend. He hadn't seen much of him since Yumi and him became an item just a few weeks ago. Ulrich stopped in the middle of the courtyard and turned around waiting for Jeremie to catch up with him, which he did shortly after. Jeremie took shaky breathes while panting, sweat pouring down his face, his hair unkempt and his body hunched over hands on his knees. Ulrich stood waiting patiently for Jeremie to regain his composure before engaging in a conversation with him._

"_Yeah what's up Einstein?" Ulrich asked raising an eyebrow, he knew this must be important if Jeremie ran god knows how far just to catch him before he went to his next class._

"_I'll keep it brief Ulrich; do you know if anything is wrong with Aelita?" _

_His brow furrowed "What do you mean?"_

_Jeremie shook his head in disbelief "You really don't see it… well for the past few weeks' she's been distant and whenever I try to talk to her she tries to keep the conversation brief. Not to mention the way she looks at me, anyways I just wanted to know if I did something to upset her."_

_Ulrich didn't say anything, he just seemed to stare at Jeremie but not at him at the same time. His gaze pierced past him, his eyes filled with anguish and guilt._

_He put on a plastic smile "You're over thinking things, her dad did just die and all." _

"_You do have a point there…"_

"_Sure I do." Ulrich said grinning "Look I gotta go, going to meet up with Yumi." He gestured towards the library "Later Einstein."_

"_Wait!" Jeremie cried_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If something was wrong you'd tell me right?"_

_Little did Jeremie know those words cut through Ulrich like a knife, he put on the best smile_

"_Definitely" And with that, he walked off._

_Jeremie watched him walk off into the distance._

"_Something is definitely wrong." He mumbled and walked back to his dorm_

…

"_I can't believe it." Jeremie said in shock_

_2 months had passed since his encounter with Ulrich; the group seemed to be drifting from him. Deciding to find the underlying cause of the drift, he planted a tape recorder in Aelita's room since the origin of drift seemed to come from her._

"_**I just feel terrible about this." A female voice sounded from the tape her breath was raspy and some sucking noises could be heard.**_

"_**You're just too nice for your own good princess." A male voice mused**_

"_**Don't you feel bad at all?" she asked**_

"_**No," He chuckled "maybe I'm just a bad person."**_

"_**We should tell him…"**_

"_**When the time is right princess," He breathed**_

"…_**Okay."**_

...

_*SLAM* _

_The doors of the cafeteria slammed open, everyone turned their attention to the doors. Jeremie stomped furiously through them his eyes red and puffy. He stormed over to the table where his friends were ignoring everyone staring at him_

_*BANG*_

_He slammed both his hands on the table leaning over Yumi and Ulrich to give Aelita and Odd death glares._

"_What the fuck Einstein!" Odd yelled. While Aelita sank into her chair under his menacing gaze. _

_Jeremie said nothing and grabbed his sound station plugging it into an external power source, then connecting it to his tape recorder he played the message loud enough for everyone to hear._

_While everyone stared at Jeremie, he stared at Odd and Aelita. When the tape finished no one moved, it was eerily quiet in the lunchroom. Ulrich coughed and held out his collar with his index finger._

"_Well… that was something."_

_Yumi gave him just glared at him_

"_Shutting up now."_

"_Jeremie I ca-" Aelita began_

"_Shut the fuck up!" Jeremie yelled cutting her off_

"_Hey don't talk to her life that!" Odd yelled beginning to rise from his seat._

_*CRACK*_

_Jeremie picked up a chair and hit Odd across the face with it sending him crashing to the floor. Jeremie towered over him._

_He grabbed his collar bringing him up to his eye level shaking him with strength no one ever knew he had "HOW COULD YOU!" Odd was still in a daze and unable to answer angering Jeremie._

_*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK*_

"_Answer me damnit!" He yelled at Odd who's nose was bleeding and his eyes rolling to the back of his head._

"_Jeremie stop!" His friends yelled pulling him back._

"_NO! I'm going to fucking kill him!" He started thrashing around swinging wildly. He felt some pressure on his neck and he passed out._

…_._

_Jeremie woke up in his room tied up to his chair, he sat there for a moment disorientated then began to thrash his body against his restraints in a feeble attempt to break free, however the rope ignored his desperate plight and held firm._

"_How'd I get here?"_

"_You were knocked out via a chop to the neck." A voice from behind him responded._

"_Aelita?"_

"_Yes it's me"_

_Jeremie sat there staring at her while she did the same to him._

"…_Why" he finally managed to ask_

"_I'm sorry." She said sadly_

"_I ASKED WHY!" He yelled thrashing more at his restraints._

"_I can't." She responded tearing up _

"_Why the hell not," He barked, "You've had months to do this!"_

_She looked away from him "Sorry Jeremie… I'm with Odd now, that's all I can say."_

"_What," He spat "why him of all people? I gave you the world and the n you ditch me for the class clown!"_

"_I tried Jeremie so hard to like you, it worked at first, but I just can't." I'm sorry she said. She handed him a knife "Cut yourself loose." And then she headed over to the door. She gave him a sparing glance "I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, don't talk to us anymore." She said tearfully and ran out the door leaving the blonde genius to himself._


End file.
